All You Ever Knew
by VampShaddix
Summary: "It was all a lie?" UPDATE: Currently being discontinued; reasons in profile.


**Chapter 1:**

**Novus Initium**

"_It's time to wake up."_

The moon rose up, bringing with it a pale light. The fields of the land were soon bathed in its mystical glow, the night creatures looking up to their mistress. The howl of a lone wolf alerted another, which, in turn, howled. The cycle continued, carrying on to the caves and hollow trees of the land.

The sounds of howling reached a certain cave; they were a wakeup call for a certain undead teen. Marshall Lee stretched on his bed, and let out a yawn. He sat up in bed and ruffled his hair, an attempt to get him going as he was always too lazy to get out of bed.

He flung his legs off and bent over to pick up the pair of jeans he had worn yesterday night. He was too lazy to do laundry, which is why he tended to wear the same clothes. Of course, he _did d_o laundry, just not regularly.

As he pulled them on, he wondered what he was going to do this beautiful night. Even if he couldn't go out in the day, Marshall always took flight in the night, pulling pranks and adventuring on his own. That is if he wasn't so damn lazy that night.

He let out a sigh, coming to the conclusion that he might not have anywhere to go this night. Everything he thought of doing was something he had already done this week. Now that he thought of it, he always did this. He always ended up burning all his opportunities for fun within a couple of days. To him, it was just boring to do something over again within a few days.

It was then that a thought had struck him. He hadn't burned up _all _his opportunities for fun.

He chuckled as he pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up as he headed out the front door. He made sure to pull it closed behind him, there was no need though, _and no one _ever came into the cave in the first place. He stretched one more time and soon he shot upward into the night sky. He turned a little way north, and headed off to bug a certain adventuress.

Fionna let out an irritated sigh and sat down on their old couch which was right outside their tree-house. She pulled off her backpack and put her feet on the armrest. She let out another sigh, and wished she could just relax for one day, just wished that the land could do without her for _one _day.

Ever since she could remember, she had been the warrior that everyone looked to for help. She had never had a day off, she was always called for help, whether it was kicking the Ice Queen's sorry cougar ass, or just helping another citizen of the land with a delivery, and she was _always _busy.

Her eyes turned up to the moon, a most beautiful sight. She smiled, remembering all the fun times she'd had at the kingdom. Like the time that Gumball brought the dead candy people to life. She decided then and there, that even though it could be a pain, saving the land was pretty awesome.

She then remembered how much she longed for Gumball to know that she had liked him. No, the right word wasn't "liked" the right word was "loved". Since the day they had met, she had had a crush on him, just wanting to be his, wishing he would show the same feelings towards her.

She sat up and shook her head. _'Dude, snap out of it. You're sounding all girly like'_, she thought, _'that's all in the past now. Besides, you grew out of it and you don't even have time for a guy if you're always busy'_.

She slumped onto the couch and pulled her bunny hat down and over her eyelids. She loved to listen to the night, to how its many creatures called out to their beloved moon.

She stayed there, listening, until she heard a sudden _whoosh _and felt the weight shift on the couch. She half smiled, "Hey Marshall". She waited for a response and was rewarded with her hair flowing out as Marshall pulled off her hat. "Hey!" she cried indignantly, trying to control the wild mess she called hair.

He chuckled and began to play with the hat's ears. He _always _seemed fascinated with the ears; it was as if he had never seen a hat like that. Although, Fionna had never seen another person wearing a hat like hers, so she let it slide. That still didn't stop her from bunching Marshall in the stomach and pulling the hat from his grasp.

"What was that for?" he smirked, folding his arms in a mock of seriousness. "_That_ was for taking my hat", she replied, curling up her fist and landing another punch on his arm, "And_ that_, was for ditching me last time."

He rubbed his arm and tilted his head, "When did I ditch you?" She glared at him and reminded him of the incident at the ocean.

He chuckled, "Well I was helping you get over your fear". She proceeded to slug him a couple of more times before crying out, "You didn't _help _me! You pushed me towards the water, told me to get over my fear and then picked me and flung me in and then flew off to who knows where!"

She turned a shade of crimson and folded her arms as he laughed. It took a while for Marshall to regain his composure and keep a straight face. "Well it was all with the best intentions".

She turned away from him and puffed out her cheeks, something she always did whenever she was upset. She let out a squeal of surprise when Marshall pulled her into a hug. Marshall rarely gave her any hugs, not that she was complaining; it was just something she had noticed.

"Fine, I'm sorry I tried to help you get over your fear". She let out a soft grunt of acknowledgment and turned to return the embrace.

He then ruffled her hair, "You know you _will _have to face the ocean one day Fi". She shivered at the thought of facing the ocean and proceeded to absentmindedly push herself closer to him. This action caught him by surprise, he shook it off quickly though, and began to chuckle.

She turned to face him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just funny that you can kick any monster's ass six ways to Sunday, _yet _you're scared of the ocean".

"Oh shut up Marshall Lee."

She playfully elbowed him on the gut, her hand coming to rest on his leg, dangerously close to his inner thigh. A cold breeze started to pick up as thoughts began to rush through Marshall's mind and he shivered, trying to fend them off.

Fionna noticed this and began to giggle, "You cold Marshall?"

She began to shiver, and was surprised when Marshall threw an arm around her, shielding her from the cold,

"You're one to talk", he smirked. She puffed out her cheeks, "Hey I'm just to lazy to go in". She stuck her tongue out at him, and, as the wind began to pick up, pushed her body closer to his. Marshall noticed this and pulled her in as close as he possibly could.

It was then that the teen began to feel a strange feeling bubble up inside of her. She knew it was something she had felt before, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She let out another squeal as the cold wind lashed against them, a sign of an approaching storm. It was then that Marshall decided it was best to keep her safe, so he picked up Fionna and flew her into her room.

Rain began to drizzle and Marshall knew it was only a matter of time before all hell began to pour down from the heavens above. "Imma head out now Fi, I'll catch ya later". He waited until she nodded and moved to the window, climbing out and making sure it was shut behind him.

_'Well, there goes my fun night'_, he sighed inwardly. He flew off just as thunder roared somewhere past the mountains.

Fionna pulled all the fur covers over her; she hated the cold it always made her back hurt. She made sure to curl up into a ball whenever it rained; she felt that she kept herself warmer that way.

The heavy rain or loud thunder never kept her from falling asleep. She knew that tomorrow would be just another regular, adventure filled day.

Little did she know the way she saw the world would be completely changed. This was just the calm before the horrible storm.


End file.
